FluffCandy No 2: aprons
by Golden Tinted Haze
Summary: Misaki decides that he'll do something special for Akihiko on his 34th birthday. But now he completely regrets his actions.


Misaki stared at the offending apron. It was Akihiko's birthday and currently he was being hostage by Aikawa at Marukawa. He was going to be home soon. Misaki blushed as he remembered what Akihiko had said a week before.

**/**

"Misaki~" Akihiko purred as he approached the kitchen. Misaki turned to see the author gazing him with lust.  
"Oh, Misaki, you look adorable in that apron."

Misaki turned a shade of red.

"W-what! No I don't! Im a man, I'm not supposed to be '_adorable_'."

"But you are. Why don't you wear it more?" Akihiko continued gazing at his beloved Misaki.

"Its for cooking. Not for you're weird fantasizes. Now dinners almost ready and-"

"I'd like it if you wore nothing at all with it, Misaki." Misaki shivered and turned the stove off immediately knowing the rabbit was about to pounce.

Misaki turned for a split second before he felt arms snake around his waist. "Well, Im quite hungry... for Misaki."  
"What-_ah_~"

**/**

He glared at the apron again. _'Should-should I get a frilly one?- No! I will NOT do anything to make him hold this against me...I regret this already!'_  
He put the apron on and tied it. It fit his feminine figure perfectly. _'Oh, Im so going to regret this.'_

He heard the clicking of the door and immediately jumped behind the counter letting his hands and upper body on the marble. That is until he heard voices. Voices that were not just Akihiko's.

"So as I was saying the manga-Oh where's Misaki?"

Misaki immediately ducked and looked around trying to find an escape route. He failed.

Aikawa turned and put the cream puffs on the dining table.

"He must be out."

Akihiko looked pissed. As he was walking to the kitchen a man walked in, holding a file and pen.  
"May we continue with the interview, Usami-sensei?"

He turned around and put on his fake smile that made a thousand fangirls melt.

"Of course."

He walked to the couch and gestured for the man to sit down. He took a seat opposite of Akihiko and clicked on a recorder. Aikawa sat next to him smiling a bit uncomfortably.

_'I just wanted to come home and relax with Misaki. Not be interviewed for something that I don't care about.' _  
"So Usami-sensei, on your new book..."

Meanwhile, Misaki was currently sitting on the floor behind the kitchen counter.  
_'Oh God, why did I even think of this. Im trapped here. I can't move, I'll be seen. Goddamit, Usagi-san!'_

Misaki looked around and slowly but carefully peeked his head from the counter to see any hope to run. Sadly all he saw with Akihiko, Aikawa and a man who he assumed was a journalist. He ducked back quickly.

_'Im so fucking screwed. Never will I try something like this **again**.'_

Around an hour later Akihiko got thirsty.

"Excuse me, Im just going to make some coffee, would you like some?"  
"Oh, no, nothing thanks."

He turned and starting making his way to the kitchen. _'Wonder where Misaki is-'_  
His thoughts were stopped when he saw Misaki in a corner glaring at him with at his might. Akihiko looked at him and saw he was wearing an apron. Nothing but an apron.

"M-Misaki, what are you-" Misaki started waving his hand back and forth saying not to say anything.  
"Uh..." Akihiko turned his head and looked out to his editor and the journalist still sitting there. "Oh where did the coffee go, give me a minute here," he said and he crouched down and opened a cabinet. He then turned to Misaki.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
"Me? Me! I was thinking of doing something for your birthday." Misaki shouted at him as quietly as he could.

"My birthday?"  
"No, not your birthday. I like sitting naked wearing an apron and hiding behind a counter!"

Akihiko caught Misaki's face and kissed him. Misaki initially pushed back but melted into the kiss. After half a minute Misaki was gasping for air.  
"Usami-sensei, is something the matter?" Aikawa's voice called.

Akihiko got up. "I was just looking for coffee. Im not really in the mood now."_ 'No, Im just in the mood for Misaki.'_

Akihiko looked back down and smirked. Misaki just continued to glare at him but a blush was evident on his face.

"Can we do this another time? Im a bit tired."  
The journalist got up and picked up his things. "Of course, Usami-sensei. Thank you for your time."

Aikawa gave a quick glare at Akihiko then turned following the journalist."Alright, good-bye Usami-sensei. Tell Misaki hi for me." She smiled then shut the door.

Akihiko immediately went to Misaki and kissed him roughly. Misaki pushed him. "You are an idiot! I just sat here for an **HOUR**! Wearing nothing! Screw you!"  
"Ah Misaki, no, its going to be _me _screwing _you_." Akihiko emphasized the 'you'.

And Misaki did not get to leave the bed till the next evening.


End file.
